Tristeza, alegría y espera
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: [SasuSaku] – No te pido que me esperes, no te pido que no me dejes de amar, solo quiero que seas feliz. Esperando verte pronto: Sasuke Uchiha.


**Summary:**_ SasuSaku – No te pido que me esperes, no te pido que no me dejes de amar, solo quiero que seas feliz. Esperando verte pronto: Sasuke Uchiha._

**Tristeza, alegría y espera.**

**By:** _Soledad de los Ángeles._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Cegada por la imponente luz del sol, tapo sus ojos esmeraldas hasta irse acoplando un poco a la luminosidad que la rodeaba, sus cabellos rosas hechos un desastre y las ojeras, rastros claros de haber llorado, se posaban alrededor de sus ojos. Se levanto un poco de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraba, recién dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente cual puñaladas en el corazón mientras que en sus ojos se volvían acumular las aguas saladas y cristalinas luchando por salir y rodar por las pálidas mejillas.

Un pequeño sollozo salio de sus labios mientras se ponía de pie, dejando atrás aquella banca en donde _el_ la había dejado la noche anterior.

Se tapo el rostro con sus manos en un vano intento de recuperar la cordura. Viéndose incapaz de hacerlo, corrió hasta su casa como desquiciada, no importándole quien estuviera a su camino.

Abrió la puerta y corrió directamente a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y de nuevo empezó a llorar.

Media hora había pasado ya, se levanto ya un poco mas descansada y vio que ya era medio día, como por instinto, su mirada se dirigió a su mesita de noche, el lugar donde descansaba la fotografía del equipo 7, sorprendiéndose de encontrar junto a esta lo que parecía ser una carta.

¿Que será esto? – se pregunto mientras lo tomaba delicadamente entre sus manos.

Le dio vuelta al sobre, encontrando su nombre escrito con una caligrafía perfecta. Abrió el sobre y saco la carta que había dentro, la extendió y leyó lentamente, pues su ojos, aun nublados por las lagrimas, no la dejaban ver al cien por ciento.

_Sakura:_

_Te parecerá extraño que sea yo quien este escribiendo estas palabras para ti. Podría haberte dicho que me importas, eso y un millón de cosas, pude hacerlo y no lo hice, no se por que…será porque es mas fácil escribirlo. Sabes que no soy de esos que montan esos numeritos de palabras._

_Cuando leas esto seguramente estaré a muchos metros de distancia de ti y de Konoha. Solo quería que supieras que busque un momento para decirte esto en persona, pero cuando lo encontré, quizás por cobardía, quizás por orgullo o lo que tú quieras, no pude._

_Tal vez mis palabras te resulten confusas y frustrantes, pero quiero hacértelo saber. Todos estos años tú has sido la única que ha soportado con fidelidad mis desplantes y frialdad. Solo tú sabes que hace algunos años yo no era así, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Sakura. Has sido la única que siempre me ha querido por lo que en realidad solo tu sabes que soy, no como las demás personas hipócritas que se encuentran en este mundo, has dejado de lado mi dinero y hasta has dejado de lado mi "cara bonita", como dicen todos, para fijarte solo en mi interior._

_No pude confesarte con palabras que no puedo con mi rabia, intente, por ti, desechar la idea de tener que traicionar a mi aldea, al lugar donde nací, donde crecí…el lugar donde te conocí. Pero el odio hacia mi hermano me ha dominado casi por completo. Lo único que me mantendrá vivo y lo único por lo que regresare será… será por ti, Sakura._

_Muchas veces te llamé molestia, si, lo eres, pero ten en cuenta que eres MI molestia. Espero no te enfades por el "mi" y si lo haces, no es mi problema._

_Perdóname por los malos ratos que te hice pasar, se, por mis propios ojos, que hasta derramaste lagrimas por mi culpa, perdóname._

_No te pido que me esperes, no te pido que no me dejes de amar, solo quiero que seas feliz…de hecho me encantaría pedírtelo y decirte que me esperaras hasta el día de mi regreso, cuando haya matado a mi hermano, pero no puedo ser mas egoísta de lo que ya he sido._

_No se si en realidad te importe, pero a ti te haré una promesa: regresare. Prueba de ello es el objeto adjunto a esta carta. Guárdalo hasta que regrese y si me sigues amando hasta ese día, será tuyo, sino, me lo devuelves y no volveré a insistir en mi idea._

_Estoy tragándome mi orgullo por ti, por decir estas palabras cobardemente por medio de este escrito: te amo, Sakura Haruno._

_Sin mas que decirte que un sincero "gracias" y un "discúlpame" me despido de ti…_

_Esperando volver a verte pronto._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Dirigió sus ojos al sobre blanco que tenia su nombre y se dio cuenta de que había algo dentro, algo pesado.

Por Kami… - se dijo, mientras dejaba la carta a su lado y dirigiendo sus manos a tomar el pequeño sobre. Lo tomo y con lentitud saco el objeto: un anillo.

Un pequeño aro de oro blanco y un diamante de grandes proporciones y con pequeñas esmeraldas y zafiros a su alrededor.

Miro maravillada aquella prueba de que Sasuke regresaría y una nueva lagrima salió de sus ojos.

Yo se que el regresarás… - se dijo, recuperada del llanto.

El anillo aun estaba entre sus manos y se pregunto como se vería en su dedo anular. Sin muchos preámbulos, se lo puso, era perfecto para su dedo, definitivamente le lucia de sobremanera. Sonrió.

Sasuke-kun – pronuncio suavemente su nombre mientras se ponía de pie.

Algo cayó al suelo y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a un papelito que yacía tirado en el suelo de madera, se agacho un poco y con la mano izquierda, que traía el anillo puesto, recogió la notita.

_Puedes dejarte este anillo puesto, era de mi madre. Espero sepas apreciarlo y el significado de tal objeto._

Su sonrisa se pronuncio mucho más. Esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario.

Pase lo que pase, mi amor por ti seguirá intacto, es mas, cada día que pase, crecerá y crecerá, solo con la esperanza de que algún día, no muy lejano, cumplas tu promesa…Sasuke-kun… - susurro para sus adentros.

Volteo violentamente hacia la ventana, donde solo había quedado un suave viento. No un viento normal. Alguien había estado allí, observándola.

Dejo todo en su mesita de noche, menos el anillo que ya había encontrado un hogar en su mano izquierda y siguió al intruso que osaba observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

No le hizo falta saltar muchos árboles.

Distinguió una figura que se paraba en un pequeño claro frente a ella, pero tal era su velocidad, que no pudo frenar a tiempo y se llevo a la persona que allí la esperaba.

Sintió algo suavecito bajo ella, sin esperar mucho se puso de pie, encontrando unos ojos negros penetrantes.

¡Sasuke-kun! – no pudo mas, se lanzo a sus brazos una vez el se haya recuperado de tal atropellamiento.

Sasuke respondió el abrazo estrechándola mas hacia el y una pequeña sonrisa se formo un sus finas fracciones que tenían, aun, rasgos de niño.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado así, pero esos segundos, minutos o lo que sea, habían sido los más bonitos y eternos que les había proporcionado su corta vida.

Sakura…tengo que partir… - le dijo separándose de ella suave y lentamente.

Si… - bajo su mirada con tristeza, pero sintió como el levantaba su mentón delicadamente para que lo mirara.

Regresare, te lo prometí y… - busco con la mirada su mano izquierda – llevas puesta la prueba – sonrió de nuevo, al igual que ella.

No se lo esperaba, pero al segundo de terminar su frase, los labios de la pelirosa se dirigieron a los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso tranquilo, cariñoso, suave, delicado y muy lejos de tener una pizca de morbosidad o lujuria.

Lentamente se separaron y sus miradas chocaron, no hacían falta palabras. En un acto inesperado, el se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

¡Sasuke-kun! – El volteo de nuevo para mirarla – se que no quieres ser egoísta o algo por el estilo, pero quiero que sepas que yo te esperare, pase lo que pase, ¿entendido? – le sonrió de una manera que el jamás había visto, el amor que demostraba en esa sola curbación de labios hacia que no la tratara como a las demás personas.

Entendido, Sakura – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de ese lugar.

Los años pasaron, hubieron varios encuentros entre ellos y no precisamente amistosos, pero la promesa seguía en pie. Tal vez, en todos esos encuentros, fingían se rivales, pero detrás de esa gran mascara, había amor, amor que se concreto cuando el culmino con sus metas de venganza y regreso a su aldea natal.

_Happy ending(?):_ y vivieron felices para siempre…

**Fin.**

_¡Hola!, por Dios, no puedo creer cuan cursi puedo ser en esos momentos en que mis parpados se cierran y quieres terminar un fic xD._

_Puede que este ONESHOT no me haya gustado…si les digo la verdad, no me gusto, pero tengo millones de años de no publicar nada y como que ya se me hacia necesario. La inspiración se me ha ido de vacaciones y puede que aun no regrese u.ú_

_Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, pido las mas sinceras disculpas por hacer algo tan….raro y cortito jeje._

_Sinceramente no espero reviews jeje, seguro y ya se durmieron, pero si quieren dejarlos, ¡con gusto los recibiré!_

_Abrazos y besos con cariño de:_

_Soledad de los Ángeles._

_PD: Se acerca mi cumpleaños numero 17… ¡wiiiii! (21 de diciembre)_

_PD2: ¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo! (24, 25 y 31 de diciembre)_


End file.
